Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x = 10$
Solution: Divide both sides by $10$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{10x}}{10}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{10}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{10}x}{\cancel{10}} = 1$ $x = 1$